


Fighting for love is sometimes easier than you make it out to be...

by DisneyBroadway123



Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyBroadway123/pseuds/DisneyBroadway123
Summary: Hanako Shimora is the previous Class A representative before she got sick the week before finals and couldn't make it to the exam. Which in this world means that she is stuck in Class F for the rest of the year at the very least. It might not be all bad since she has a best friend named Yuuji Sakamato a master at planning things out and using his mind to plan out the most epic battle plans.





	Fighting for love is sometimes easier than you make it out to be...

_My name is Hanako Shimora and I am a student in the class F in my high school. I would normally be in class A but I got really sick during the time of finals and had to skip that day by default when my mom and dad decided that I shouldn’t go to school that day. I’ve always been a bit weaker than the rest of everyone but it was fine. I knew that I would only be there for a matter of time before I would move up. Unless I finally made some friends of which I was highly doubtful. I had Aspergers which limited my contact with people to almost being stagnant. I had an extremely hard time relating to people. It was not my favorite thing to be doing in my free time. My favorite things were sketching and listening to music. I loved to watch old movies as well. Especially Tombstone that was my all time favorite movie. I loved animated films though too and I babble of course that’s the plague of most aspies when they get to talking is that they have a hard time shutting their mouths once they start. I did have one good friend, my friend that I worked with last year Yuuji Sakamoto. We battled since he was the head of Class B while I was the head of Class A. I did have a really mad crush on my friend. He was incredible pretty much and he was a kind person. When we battled and I knocked him down to Class C without even really trying, I thought that he would be mad at me for beating him. He found me the next day having a sensory overload, and comforted me throughout the entire moment. I hated my sensory overloads because they made me seem weaker than I actually am and I hated people seeing me at my weakest point. Yuuji is the one person outside of my own family to see my sensory overloads. I usually turned to my sister Makise or Maki as I called her. She was the one person that I turned to my best friend in the entire world, she was my younger sister. This was going to be her first year in Class B. She was the one person in my life aside from my parents that I could trust with my insane crush on Yuuji. Maki is the complete opposite of me and I admired for how strong she was. She was passionate, outgoing, overly talkative with her best friend Satoshi who is her boyfriend, and she just smiles the brightest on sometimes my darkest days. The days when I can’t do anything but watch movies and eat ice cream and avoid the entire planet she is the only person who I allow to watch them with me. My parents sometimes burst through the door as well. I loved being around my little sister we did almost everything together. We have sister days every weekend where we go shopping, paint our nails, watch romantic comedies or we go out for lunch it just kind of depends on how we’re feeling for that day. I was actually looking forward to being in Class F this year because I loved school and helping the people around me is going to be a really fun challenge._ I woke up with the sound of my alarm clock as I smacked the confounded object. I got out of bed a couple of minutes later after just staring at the posters on my walls. I had a bunch of movie posters from movies that I love my favorite one being Tombstone. It had Doc and Wyatt on horses ready to fight with all the cowboys. I stretched my arms above my head before swinging my legs over my bed. It was time for another school year, only this time I was at the bottom of the barrel instead of at the top. I got on my uniform and tied the tie around my neck while trying to get on my new shoes. I heard my sister scream into her pillow from next door. She was the exact opposite of a morning person and I chuckled to myself. I went downstairs to see that my parents were already gone to work. They were both lawyers with their own firms so I knew that they would be having a busy day today. I heard my sister’s door close and she made her way down the stairs.

“Good-morning sleeping beauty!!” My sister glared at me and just told me one word.

“Coffee.” I shook my head at my little sisters childish nature but fixed her a coffee anyways as I made myself a hot chocolate. I handed her the coffee and watched as she slowly came to life.

“Thank you sissy. Are you excited for school today? Maybe you’ll be put in the same class as Yuuji.” I rolled my eyes at my little sister and stuck my tongue out at her.

“I have no idea why I told you about that stupid crush that still hasn’t gone away yet. Besides Yuuji is really smart, much smarter than Class F material stupid principal for putting me there!!” I ranted and my sister just looked up at me.

“But what if you are in the same class as him? Will you tell him how you feel this year?” I groaned banging my head slightly as the toast came out of the toaster.

“No I won’t Maki, he doesn’t deserve me alright. You’re happy in your relationship that doesn’t mean that I’m meant to be in one. Me and Yuuji are just good friends like you Saito used to be.” I tried to reason with my little sister and she rolled her eyes at me taking a piece of toast.   
“You are in love with him when will you admit that you are? You’re so amazing sissy. Anyone would be lucky to have you. Especially Yuuji.” I blushed as I took my toast as well and took a sip of my hot chocolate.

“I know that I’m in love with him Maki, I just don’t know where to go from here. I’m happy with the relationship that me and Yuuji have and he is too. I don’t want to ruin anything by having feelings that he doesn’t want me to have.” I argued as I finished my piece of toast and my hot chocolate. My sister finished her coffee and toast and we were off to school.

“Look all I’m saying is that you two belong together whether you decide to be a coward and not tell him or you decide to stop the self pity party and just tell him I’ll support you. I only want you to be happy sissy.” My sister told me as we arrived at our school Fumizuki academy. I used to love this school because it was easy but I knew that now I was stuck in the lowest ranked class. Stuck with the morons all because I got really really sick right before finals last year.

“Sissy? I’ll see you after school. Try and have a good day okay?” She stuck out her hand for our secret handshake. High five, low five, turn, shoulder bump. I saw her wave to me as I walked through the covered halls of our school. I walked to the end of the hallway before gasping in sheer horror at what I was seeing. Nasty old mats, short tables that looked like they belonged in an elementary school, and the sign above me said _Welcome to hell!!_

“Well at least they’ve given up being subtle.” I remarked before I had stepped through the class seeing it for the most part empty. I took one of the seats towards the side of the class.

“Miss Shimora!!” I heard our principal yell and I looked up anxiety written all over my face.

“Yes sir?” I asked him and he handed me a slip of paper.

“Looks like you should get sick some other time than the week before the placement test for the next year. It’s a damn shame you’re a really smart young lady. Maybe you’ll be able to move past this. I highly doubt it though.” Iron man told me before leaving the classroom and I just groaned. Stupid immune system, stupid school, stupid me getting really sick before the biggest test in this school has to happen. I saw other students start to file in. Most of them looking pretty much the same before I saw surprisingly Yuuji come walking through that “door” He smiled when he saw me coming to sit next to me.

“Morning Hana, I’m slightly surprised to see you here. You’re really smart. What are you doing here in this hellhole?” I snickered at the hellhole comment and brushed the hair out of my eyes.

“I got really sick during the final week of school last year and I had to miss finals day. According to the stupid rules of this place that means I automatically failed the exam no exceptions.” He looked at me with sheer kindness in his eyes as he bumped my foot.

“We’re going to get the hell out of here. Just you watch.” I smiled at my best friend as all the other students started to come into the class. One of the students ended up coming in twenty minutes later.

“No fair!! This is violating my civil rights!!” The boy argued and I rolled my eyes at that comment.

“Well, at least you’re not alone. Go ahead and sit down.” The teacher told him and he sat next to Yuuji as I got out my sketchbook to just tune this boring as hell teacher out.

“Excuse me one of the legs on my short table broke!!” I heard the boy exclaim and I laughed at him.

“Please put up with it.” The teacher droned on and I laughed even harder at the boys face when Yuuji just rolled his eyes.

“Not possible!!” The boy argued and I smiled faintly. Maybe I could like it here and work harder to get back to Class A with the rest of these guys.

“Hahahaha… I’m just kidding.” I saw the teacher get out a tub of glue that was meant for wood and I looked at Yuuji sending him the look of this guy can’t be serious.

“Okay, so yeah, I’m your teacher homeroom teacher, Mr. Fukuhara. I look forward to teaching you and all that stuff.” Mr. Fukuhara’s desk broke and I groaned. It was like everything broke in this damn classroom.

“I’ll be right back with some tools. You guys study or whatever.” Gee good teacher of the year right there.

“Man this classroom is ridiculous. How am I supposed to spend a year in here talk about depressing.” I heard the boy that was sitting next to a now laying down Yuuji.

“Don’t complain. You’re the one who should’ve done better on your tests.” Yuuji argued and I looked at my friend.   
“Yuuji!! I didn’t know you were here!!” The boy exclaimed excitedly and I smiled at my friends. Maybe I could finally make more than one of them this year.

“It’s not just me.” I saw a girl with adorable magenta hair tied back with a bright yellow ribbon.

“Hey what’s up? I’m in class F too.” She asked the blonde haired boy and I just focused on my sketchbook until I felt Yuuji take it away from me.

“Hey give that back!!” I tried to get it from my friend but he just smiled at me.

“How exactly do you expect to make friends if you’re constantly shutting people out? Don’t you want more friends than just me?” He asked me and I nodded my head faintly.

“Of course I do!! I just don’t know how to get more friends Yuuji. We’ve been through this.” I argued back at him as everyone else in the room looked at me. I used that to my advantage and reached for my sketchbook getting it back with a victory jump. I heard the door open again and saw a really cute girl walk through the door with light pink hair.

“Hello. Sorry I’m late. I was at the nurse’s office. It took longer than I thought it would.” This girl actually seemed really nice but I probably couldn’t communicate with her either way. I had a hard enough time talking with Yuuji.

“It’s Himeji.” The boy noted and I noticed that the magenta haired girl was having him pinned with her foot on his back.

“Ah… Yoshii!! Hi how are you?” Himeji greeted the boy who I was now xcalling Yoshii.

“I’m good thanks for asking.” Yoshii smiled at the girl and I felt Yuuji gently nudge my shoulder.

“Sorry about that. It’s just you’re such a nice kind hearted person and yet you get stuck with me as your only friend. I want you to have more than just me.” Yuuji told me quietly and I smiled at my friend.

“Don’t worry about it Yuuji. I want more friends too but I just don’t know exactly how to do that.” I reminded him as I saw one of the boys start having an epic nosebleed.

“Is it just me Yuuji or are we surrounded by morons of the epic degree?” I asked my best friend and he laughed at me.

“No it’s not just you. I got here by my own slackish nature though. I didn’t want to study and put too much trust in what I already knew.” I rolled my eyes at my friend and laughed at him dryly.

“What a relief that I’m not the only girl in here. Wait who are you?” Nice to know that I get noticed on a daily basis.

“My names Hanako Shimora.” I introduced myself to both of the girls nervously fiddling with my hair and trying to look way less anxious than I actually was.

“Seats aren’t assigned or anything, so we can just sit wherever we want.” Shimada told the other girl yet again forgetting that I was in the room.

“You see my point Yuuji? It’s physically impossible for me to make friends with other people. I might as well just get used to it.” I muttered to my best friend as Himeji sat down next to Yoshii and Yuuji.

“You can too make friends, it just takes a little bit longer than it would for most people. We’re friends right?” He asked me and I smiled halfheartedly.

“I guess so, even though I totally kicked your ass at the summoner test war last year.” He glared at me not meaning any of it.

“This sucks. I can’t believe that you ended up in Class F.” I smiled faintly at Yoshii and wondered why the hell I was here too.

“No. I kind of like that we can study together Yoshii.” I knew in my heart that these two would be adorable together. I sneezed slightly taking out a box of kleenex right before Himeji did and I handed her one as well.

“Here you go. You sick too?” I asked the girl and she nodded her head faintly.

“It’s kind of the reason why I’m here. I got sick on the day of the placement test.” She informed me and I smiled at her.

“I did too. I used to be in Class A but I got really sick last month. Iron Man just put me here indefinitely because I couldn’t fight off the flu for a few days.” I rolled my eyes and she laughed slightly.

“We’ve got this crap drafty classroom… cushion-less cushions… old worn out mats with dust and who knows what else… not the best environment for you two to be reconvering in…” Yuuji assessed and I smiled at him having an idea apparently at the time as Yoshii did.

“You two meet me outside.” I looked at the idiot for about five seconds before I stood up with Yuuji right behind me. We exited the rickety door and I smiled at Yuuji when he held the door open for me.

“Thank you Yuuji.” I smiled at my best friend and he just winked at me while I laughed and blushed slightly. Yoshii came out into the hallway with the two of us and started to pace around the outside.

“So what did want to talk about?” Yuuji asked his comrade and I smiled at him.

“I was just thinking. See, schools are like a weird social thing, you know? There shouldn’t be a non-equalness and seperationness between among classes. And besides, no matter what us, the lowest ranking students say, we end up sounding like sore losers. For fairness and justice, we should battle it out.” I smiled at Yoshii knowing why he had wanted to do this.

“Basically you’re saying that you want a higher ranking classroom for Himeji.” I noted and Yuuji laughed at me while I smiled at my best friend.

“Why do you have to be so blunt?! You’re just like him!!” I laughed at Yoshii’s over exaggeration and I smiled at my new friend.

“Whatever. Actually I was thinking about starting a war myself.” I smiled at my best friend because I could already see the cogs working in my best friend’s brain.

“You serious?” Yoshii asked my best friend and I smiled at them.

“Yeah. I thought we could prove that there’s more to life than whether or not you make good grades in school. Plus… I think we could win.” I smiled at my best friend’s enthusiasm.

“You guys kind of have the advantage of having me on your side. I used to be in Class A last year.” Yuuji nodded his head smiling at me.

“Let’s do it. Which one of you wants to be class representative?” I pointed my finger at my best friend at the same time he pointed at me.   
“You need to do this Hana, prove that despite Asperger’s you can become stronger. Besides you’re far smarter than everyone else in that classroom. I’ll be the strategist but you speak.” I started to instantly panic as I looked at Yuuji.

“B-But I-I can’t-” Yuuji cut me off by pressing a finger to my lips effectively shutting me up while causing me to blush.

“None of that now. You’re a genius at speaking to me, you just need to be strong enough to go in there and motivate people.” I tried to talk myself out of this situation but he took my hands to draw light circles into my palm.

“I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.” I repeated as I opened the door with all my force as the door swung open. I marched up the desk and cleared my throat to get everyone’s attention.

“As class representative I have an idea. I think it’s time that we summon a test war!!” I told the group and I got a collection of yells at my face.

“You’re kidding!!”   
“A summoner test war.. That’s suicide?!” I wouldn’t let Yuuji stand up for me though so I stood up for myself.

“I can’t be the only one who doesn’t want to be here right?!” I yelled at my classmates and they all yelled back at me.

“We don’t!!” I smiled to myself and my classmates. Yuuji smirked over at me gently nudging me over as I smiled back at him.

“We’re both teaming up here. With Hana’s brains and my strategizing we’ll win a few wars and pretty soon Class A’s awesome stuff will be our awesome stuff!! We’re the lowest of the low, the bottom of the freaking barrel guys!! We’re just a group of losers, nobody respects us because they don’t even know we’re here!! But what they fail to realize is that we have nothing to lose!! We have to try!! At least we can do that!! And don’t forget we have Hana an ex-A Class student whose only here because she got sick at the wrong time last year. And we have this guy.” He gestured to Yoshii and I glanced at him curiously.

“Huh?” Even Yoshii looked at him confused at the statement.

“Most people don’t know the truth about him. Guess what? He is a probationary student.” I looked at Yoshii and he looked back at me with a blank expression on his face.

“It’s not a big deal…” He tried to downplay it and I just stared at my best friend in confusion.

“Do you have a question Himaje?” Yuuji asked Himaje in the front row with her hand raised.

“Is a probationary student specially or something?” I smiled at Himaje because she was a newer student.

“Yeah. Not just anyone can be one. It’s special treatment for a student who isn’t good at academics and doesn’t seem to have any motivation.” I smiled at my best  friend while laughing at my friends.

“It’s considered the same thing as ‘stupid’.” I heard the brother of one of my former classmates Yuuko Kinoshita say to his friends.

“Uh-huh pretty much someone who’s completely useless.” I started to laugh even harder when Shimada joined in on the bashing of his character.

“Oh it really is special.” Himaje noted as she sat back down and Yoshii started to freak out.

“AH!! I’ll crawl under a rug if we have one.”   
“If we win a Summoner Test War, we can get a rug and more. What do you say you guys?! Should we do it?!” I cheered for the rest of my classmates as they cheered with me and I blushed.

“Awesome. We’ll start by challenging Class E. Akihisa!! Since you’re the ambassador for class F, you officially have to go and declare war on them.” Yuuji told his best friend and Yoshii continued to look at me.

“What about her? Why do I gotta do it?” He whined and Yuuji smirked over at me before turning to his best friend.

“Because I’ve already had her interact with people today. It’s your go since this was originally your idea. This is an important mission. Only you can do this man. You wouldn’t want to let everybody down, would you?” Yuuji asked his best friend as I smiled at both of them. Yoshii made a sound of acknowledgement before leaving the classroom. That’s when the bell for lunch rang out in the classroom and everybody left except for me and Yuuji.

“Are you sure that you know what you’re doing here Yuuji? I mean until I take the exam I won’t be able to help you.” I mentioned to my best friend as he laid my feet across his lap.

“Yeah I’m certain I know what I’m doing. Tell me something, what class was Himeji in last year?” I looked at him with curiosity and shrugged.

“I heard that she could have been Class A if she took the entrance exam on time. Why asking?”   
“I’m putting my faith in both of you. You finish exams and homework like lighting. I should know because I’ve seen it. You’re extremely bright Hana, it’s one of the things that I admire most about you. Plus you can’t not tell me that you miss the grand piano that they have up in Class A.” He was right, they had a grand piano in there mostly for me and Shouko the other extremely bright student.

“I do miss it, I don’t miss most of my classmates though. Especially Shouko, that girl hates my guts I just know it.” I ranted to Yuuji and he looked at me with guilt in his eyes slightly.

“There might be a slight reason behind that. We were friends when we were children. She’s been in love with me since then and has been sort of stalking me since then too. Sorry to bring you into my messed up life.” I nudged my best friends shoulder gently and smiled shyly at my best friend.

“It’s not your fault. If anything it’s her but I can tell that she does genuinely care about you.” I argued and he looked at me with something in his eyes that I didn’t recognize but I had seen Saito look at my sister much of the same way.

“It’s also completely one sided. I haven’t had a conversation with her legitimately for years. Besides I found someone better for me I think.” This was my greatest fear but right as he was about to continue talking Yoshii came through the door with the words _Meat_ and _Idiot_ written in Kanji all over his face.

“You lied to me!!” Yoshii yelled at my best friend as he only tilted his head back.

“I figured as much.” He told me softly and I laughed at both of them being crazy.

“You expected this?!” Yoshii blamed and I only started to laugh harder before breathing deeply finally.

“We’re class representatives give us a little credit.” I reminded my new friend with a bright smile as I laughed at his facial expression.

“At least pretend that you’re sorry!! And I thought one sarcastic friend was enough to have around!!” I smiled at my new friend and started to calm down in terms of the laughing nature.

“Now there’s no going back for us. It’s done. Are you two ready? Is this what you both want?” I nodded my head passionately.

“Grand piano here I come!!” I cheered and Yuuji laughed at me.

“Of course that’s what you’re excited about. You’re such a nerd.” He pinched my cheek knowing that was my biggest pet peeve as I tried to bat his hand away.

“Come on!! No fair Yuuji!! You know that I hate that!!” Yoshii looked at us curiously but decided to thankfully let it go.

“Yeah it is. Let’s do it.” Yoshii assured us getting his own lunch yet again leaving me and Yuuji alone but now the moment was over.

“Why do you hate having your cheeks pinched anyway’s you never told me?” Yuuji asked me putting an arm around my shoulders.

“No real reason, it’s just a pet peeve. I was born with massive chipmunk cheeks so I got picked on a lot as a kid for having it. Kids would pinch them extremely hard and it just hurt you know?” I told him and he looked at me with understanding and somewhat anger but not towards me.

“Kids can be such assholes. I swear.” I laughed at Yuuji’s statement. He was constantly defending me and always on my side of things.

“You sound like an old man. Do you think we would have been good friends even back then?” I asked my best friend and he nodded his head faintly.

“We would have been just as good friends than as we are now. You’re something special Hana. I know that you don’t think so but to me you are. I…” At that moment yet again the ruiner for the day, the bell rang for the class to resume.

“We’ll talk about it after school.” I told my best friend as I drew a diagram on the board. I wanted to help Yuuji set up for his presentation so I drew a diagram of the entire school that looked accurate to our school while being detailed.

“That looks great!!” I heard Shimara tell me and I smiled shyly at her.

“Thank you. I’ve always been better with a chalk or a pencil then with talking to people.” Shut up you stupid brain to mouth filter!! God you’re no help to me ever!!   
“That doesn’t seem to weaken your relationship with Sakamoto though does it?” I sputtered and blushed at the assumption.

“W-What relationship?! W-We’re just best friends!! N-Nothing more.” She smiled kindly at me like she knew that was all a lie.

“Yeah right keep telling yourself that. That’s sweet that care so much about him though.” I blushed lightly at the question as Yuuji bumped my shoulder slightly to get out of the way.

“Thanks for the help Hana, this looks amazing!” I laughed at my best friend and then I saw everyone move out of my way. He smiled at me and I blushed lightly before focusing on something else. I got everything that I needed before everyone sat down in their chairs.

“We’ll use Mr. Hasegawa as the attending teacher for the war. We’ll need to secure him on the way to his fifth period Class E.” I informed the rest of my students and Yuuji smiled at me from the sideline as I gave the class their instructions.

“Mr. Hasegawa? Does that mean the subject will be math?” Yoshii asked aloud and Shimara cheered for joy.

“Sounds good to me!! I’m like way good at math!!” She bragged and I smiled at her kindly.

“That will be our asset then, since me and Himeji need to take a remedial exam to make up for the fact that have no test scores right now.” We all split up as me and Himeji started to walk down to the testing room.

“So are you really just best friends with Sakamoto? Or is it something deeper than that?” She asked me and I thought that I saw a shadowy figure but I knew it had to Shouko.

“Oh go stalk somebody else Shouko!! You think I can’t see you!!” With that she bolted and I answered her question.

“It is deeper than that. He is my best friend but I also love him more than anything. It’s complicated though… I’m not enough for him. I’ll never be enough for him.” I told myself as she caught up to me making me look into her eyes.

“You can’t really believe that. You’re really pretty and you seem to really love Yuuji a whole lot. I think that it’s just about the sweetest thing ever!!” She cheered and I smiled at my new friend.

“You and my younger sister both are on the same boat than. Constantly on my case about things that I can’t help.” I told her as we reached the exam department.

“Hello you two here to take exams so that you can fight with Class F?” She asked us kindly and I nodded my head. We took our seats and she handed out the massive exams. I was burning through the exam until about thirty minutes in when I heard the door open and Shimara walked through the door.

“I need a recovery test please!!” She begged the teacher and I just went right back to working finishing ten minutes later.

“You seem to be highly intelligent, no offense but what are you doing in class F?” She asked me and I smiled sheepishly.

“I used to be a member of Class A but I got sick before finals and Iron Man I mean Mr. Nakashima he flunked me automatically.” I explained to her and she nodded her head starting to grade my test and fifteen minutes later I got the test back one hundred percent. I left the room to go and fight with Himeji and Shimara right behind me. I heard a voice the more I got to the Class F meeting spot where we were fighting.

“Yeah whatever you say Class Rep, I’m going to go ahead and put an end to this thing. Get ready. I, Hiromi Nakabayashi, challenge Yuuji Sakamoto-” I cut her off when I got in the middle of the fight and Yuuji winked at me expecting me at just the right moment.

“Hanako Shimora fighting!! Summon!! Prepare to go down in style.” My avatar showed up carrying her massive gun. She annihilated everybody in the sight.

“Hanako Shimora… Don’t tell me that you’re in Class F…” I aimed my gun towards everybody else and they all got destroyed by my massive amount of power and intelligence.   
“She’s like an out of control smarty they both are!!” Shimara praised as I finished the battle.

“Winners, Class F!!” Mr. Hisakawa proclaimed and Yuuji gave me a massive hug.

“You did it!! I knew that you could finish in time!!” I sank into the embrace and I knew that this was at least some form of heaven.

“Then you did have a strategy. It just revolved around your girlfriend.” Yoshii noticed and I blushed fervently as I tried to argue my point but I was sputtering way too much.

“No fair!! Nobody said that there was a smart person in your stupid class!!” The leader proclaimed and Himeji took care of her. We all went back into the classroom and Yoshii cheered for my intelligence.

“Awesome!! That was amazing!! We couldn’t have won if you were as stupid as we all are.” I blushed under the amount of praise that I was receiving and I just twiddled my thumbs gently.

“Uh thanks I guess?” I stuttered out and Yuuji sat down next to his best guy friend.

“I can’t wait!! Now we get to exchange equipment with Class E’s right? I mean it’s not great but it’s better than what we’ve got.” Yoshii said excitedly and I smiled at my best friend.

“Oh no. We’re not exchanging anything.” Yuuji told Yoshii and he turned to him in surprise as I laughed at the look on his face.

“Huh?”   
“We’ll stick with what we’ve got.” Yuuji turned to me taking my hand gently and I blushed slightly. “Is that cool with you Hana? Or would you rather make the switch?” He asked me and I smiled faintly that my opinion still mattered to some people. I saw Shouko come through the door and glared at me and Yuuji.

“I don't want to make the switch. I mean what’s really better aside from the fact that they’re tables are a fair bit better than ours.” I argued and Yoshii glared at me slightly seething from his seat as I laughed at his facial expression.

“What are you saying?! That’s why Hana kicked those E Class’s asses for us!!” Yoshii argued and I laughed even harder at him as I could feel Shouko glaring at me even more and I turned to see Yuuko with her too. Oh great two of the snobbiest bitches that I had the pleasure of meeting. I let go of Yuuji’s hand and  faced them by standing up.

“What do you two want? Surely you’re not here to drag me back to Class A kicking and screaming since nobody has even noticed that I was even gone.” I ranted\asked my two worst enemies from a former life.

“I’m here to challenge you to a battle of music for Yuuji’s love. It has to be an original composition and I already call dibs on the piano. It will also be in front of the entire school.” Shouko told me and I groaned at her bluntness.

“And I’m here to challenge the rest of the Class Failure to a war!! We’re officially declaring war on you loser’s!!” I looked at both of them stunned for the moment and I wanted to know when exactly this had became my life.

“I accept your challenge Shouko. On one condition, if I win you stop stalking my best friend. And we switch places with you guys. You all have to suffer in here while we get to be chillin like villains in the Class A room.” I laid down my rule and she nodded her head faintly at me.

“If I win, you not only have to give up Yuuji’s friendship, you also have to switch schools.” A shot went through my body as I nervously fiddled with the ends of my hair but I took her side of the deal anyways.

“Deal. When is this showdown?” I asked her and she smirked over at me.

“Tomorrow afternoon after the first three classes.” I nodded my head and both of those girls left my presence. I wanted to throw something out the window as I closed in on myself.   
“What’s happening to her?! Is she going to be okay?!” I heard Shimara start to freak out as Yuuji took control of the situation.

“She’s having a sensory overload. She’ll be fine she just needs some comfort.” He gently wrapped his arms around me with soothing motions down my back. It was then that I could finally breathe again.

“S-Sorry to be such a pain.” I apologized to everyone as I came back and tried to stand up but my legs were insanely wobbly. Yuuji caught me before I could fall though.

“You’re not a pain, I’ll talk to Shouko this is insane. She knows that you can’t do this kind of thing-” I cut Yuuji off during his rant and I hugged him.

“Which is exactly why she’s doing it, she wants to see me run with my tail between my legs. Even if I lose Yuuji I’ll be fine, I’ll stick with her terms. If I lose I’ll transfer to another school. Never to be seen again.” I told my friends that I had acquired during the last five hours.

“The hell you will. She’s doing this for her own personal gain.” Yuuji stated angrier than I had ever seen him before in my life.

“We’ll stand up for you if that is what you wish for us to do.” Shimara told me but I shook my head.

“If I don’t do this she’ll never leave me or Yuuji alone. Her skills at the piano while adequate I have an idea that can beat her with my acoustic guitar.” I told them already having the perfect idea for a song.

“Do you need any help? Have you ever written a song before?” Yuuji asked me and I shook my head at him.   
“Nope this will be my first time writing out song lyrics. But I’ll have Maki look over them once I’m done. Maki is my younger sister she writes her own songs.” I explained to my friends and they all nodded their heads grabbing their items to go home. Yuuji was right in front of me to hold the door open for me yet again.

“We’ll talk tomorrow, I promise Yuuji. Tomorrow if I win, I’ll tell you everything.” I told him before I started to walk home with his cry of

“I hope it doesn’t suck!!”   
“It won’t!!” I yelled back at my best friend for the day before walking home. I got home and instantly bolted up to my room knowing that Maki was on a date with her boyfriend. I took my guitar out of the music room and went into my own room grabbing a notebook to just get started with writing a song. I would write in English than sing it in Japanese tomorrow when I got on the stage.

_My most precious treasure: A song for Yuuji._

_Long before we each said goodbye, All our fights would make hate appear I don't know why those are the days I hold dear.  You taught me how to be so fearless; Always pushing me further each day. Saying, "You can overcome it all and find happiness along the way if you try". I'll go on alone with the pain And I swear that I won't complain. 'Cause I'll have the dream you gave me To keep me strong just how I should be. You were once what made me happy What I once had called my everything. But it faded and I could see Being with you was all just a dream. I once thought we always would be. And never cross the finish line But I knew that was just a wish of mine.  I don't regret being born any longer I have learned to cherish life. ‘Cause you gave me all you had and more Though we now move on our separate ways without strife.  I'll go on alone with the pain And I swear that I won't complain. 'Cause I'll have the dream you gave me To keep me strong just how I should be.  Even if I am far from you When there's more than distance between us I will pick myself up once more With the strength I have thanks to you.  I'll go on alone with the pain Though I want to die, I'll restrain.  It's your voice that I can still hear Like a light that will not disappear.  Even if it's hard to move on Even if I cannot stop my tears. My heart is warm because of you And I'll hold that dear for all my years.  Our time came and went by so fast  I now look back and make it last. I cannot recall what broke us Into pieces like inside my heart. If I close my eyes I can hear Someone laughing long ago with me. To this day I've held that right here 'Cause you're still my most precious treasure. Our time came and went by so fast I know look back and make it last.  I cannot recall what broke us? Into pieces like inside my heart. If I close my eyes I can hear Someone laughing long ago with me. To this day I've held that right here 'Cause you're still my most precious treasure._ finished writing the song lyrics right as my sister came home.

“I’m back!!” She called through the basement.

“In my room!! I need your help with something!!” I yelled back at her and she opened up my door.

“What’s the problem? You never ask me for help usually I’m asking you for help.” She sat down on my fluffy beanbag chair across from my bed.

“God how do I even explain this? It’s so insane. So Shouko, who’s an old friend Yuuji’s from childhood, she decided that we should battle for Yuuji’s love. We each have to write a composition with optional lyrics and perform it tomorrow in front of the entire student body. My terms were if she loses than she has to stop stalking Yuuji and her terms are that if I lose I have to go to a different school and stop being best friends with Yuuji.” I tried to explain this to my little sister who just looked at me with pity in her eyes.

“Let’s get a good look at those lyrics shall we?” My little sister offered as she took the notebook from my hands and started to sing the lyrics that I had written down. She had tears in her eyes when she sang the final lyrics. She hugged me tightly to her as our parents got home from work.

“Sissy this is beautiful!! You’re going to win with lyrics like these!!” I heard my phone go off and I reached for it to see a text from Yuuji.

 _Yuuji: How goes the song writing?_ I smiled at my best friend as I put my notebook down and Maki leaned up against my shoulder.

“Texting Yuuji?” I nodded my head as my mom came into the room.

“Hello girls, how was your days?” I nodded my head just held my finger up as I texted my best friend back.

 _Me: It’s already done. You know you’re so lucky that you’re the best friend that I’ve ever had and that I’m willing to put up with the biggest bitch in the universe for you :P_ I smiled at my best friend and looked up at my mom who had my notebook in her hands and a smirk on her face.

“You’ve turned to song writing levels of pinning? Why not just tell him how feel sweetheart? Seems like it would save you a lot of trouble.” My mom reminded me and I watched as Maki tried to explain this.

“She has to perform that in front of the entire school tomorrow!! An old friend\stalker now of Yuuji’s has challenged her to music competition. The stacks are pretty high so sissy asked for my help when I got home. I haven’t needed to change anything though, she did a really beautiful job.” My sister told my mother and she smiled at me.

“With lyrics like these I’m almost certain that you’ll win my darling. You love that boy so much. I just want him to love you all the same.” My mom told me sitting next to me and she bumped my foot against hers.

“Thanks mom, I really have to beat her, I’ll have to change schools if I don’t.” My mom looked at me in surprise.

“We can do that if you lose. I don’t think that you will though. This girl while I’m sure that she loves Yuuji the same way that I do but just in the wrong ways.” My mom explained and I blushed slightly while nodding my head.

“I took my final exam today by the way, I got one hundred percent on the test. I also had a Summoners War and kicked Class E into the dirt right afterwards!!” I told my mom excitedly as I heard my phone go off again. I reached for it since it was behind me knowing that it was Yuuji.

 _Yuuji: Yes I am well aware holy best girl friend. So do I get to this song or what?_ _  
_ _Me: Not going to happen!! You’ll hear it the same time as everybody else does tomorrow. Nice try though A for effort._   
Yuuji: Well you’re no fun. Seriously thank you though, I’m really extremely proud of you for doing this. You’re really taking this like a champion. I smiled at my best friend. He really was the best person in my life, really incredible. I know that sometimes I oversell him but I just love him that much.

 _Me: Well I had an incredible teacher who helped me out a lot. I did have a really great day today despite how it ended. I think I could really grow to love the morons over in Class F._ _  
_ _Yuuji: Watch were you through the M word around!! You’re talking to the Class Rep ;P_

 _Me: And that means what again?_ _  
_ _Yuuji: Cruel women ice cold._ I laughed at my best friend as I went downstairs for dinner with my parents. We ate our dinner and by that point it was time for me to go to sleep and begin another day. I woke up at three am remembering that I still needed to write cords for the song that I had written I carefully turned on my light grabbing my guitar from the floor and some headphones so as to not wake up everyone in the house. I began to strum out this slower melody that I had in mind, it took me around four hours to get it all done and by that point it was time for me to go to school. I left without my sister who was still getting her uniform and yelled at just leave without her this morning. I arrived at my version of hell again being the first person there. Surprisingly Shimara was the next person that came into the room.

“Morning.” She smiled brightly at me her ponytail bobbing. I smiled kindly back at her.

“Good morning Shimara, how was your afternoon?” She looked at my eyes and let out a light laugh.

“You look like hell happened. Did the song really take you that long?” I shook my head handing her my notebook that I had written my careful lyrics into and she glanced at the title.

“My most precious treasure that’s adorable!! You’re so going to win today, that creepy girl doesn’t have a chance in hell!!” I laughed at Shimara.

“By the way drop the whole Shimara business my name is Minami. Your’s is Hana I take it or is that just a nickname?” She asked me as I saw Yuuji come in next take one look at me and smirked slightly.

“It’s a nickname that my little sister gave me when she was younger. She couldn’t pronounce my entire name which is Hanako so she just cut it in half and called me Hana.” I told my new friend as my best friend came to sit at his kindergarten desk.

“You look awful, did you not get any sleep?” Yuuji asked me bumping my foot with his as I nodded.

“I did, but around three am I realized that all I had were lyrics which you are still not seeing. I needed guitar as well so I put on headphones and found the melody that I wanted.” I told my best friend as everyone else started to file in through the rickety door. I saw Akihisa with the superglue that we had gotten from Class E in return for beating their asses into the ground.

“Man this super glue is ridiculous. My desk is totally fixed.” I laughed at my new friend as he raved about the superglue.

“Will wonders never cease!! Looks like Yoshii found better glue!!” I heard Hideyoshi tell the other boy and I was still laughing.

“Did you finish the song?” Himeji asked me coming into the classroom as I nodded my head at the question.

“Early this morning I finished it, it should be quite the show later this afternoon after the first few classes for them. Do we even really have classes in this room?” I asked my best friend and he just shrugged.

“We crushed Class E. If we don’t get some better glue out of the deal then why even bother fighting?” Yoshii gestured to Himeji and me who were just watching all of this craziness unfold. “And they’d have Class E desks right now if I was running things. Okay explain to me again why we turned down our new desks?!” He asked Yuuji gesturing to the shit desks that we had as of right now.

“They’re not new. You really want the crappy wooden desks they got in Class E?” Yuuji asked his best friend leaning up against my shoulder.

“It’s better than tables that they pulled out of the dumpster!! Hmm huh?” Yoshii objected when he realized that Yuuji was full on not listening to him.

“I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal about it. You never use it to study anyways.” Minami told him coming to sit next to me and Himeji.

“Oh call me Mizuki!! Your name is Hana right?” I nodded my head faintly slightly embarrassed by speaking out loud again.

“But I do use it!! I eat lunch on it, I sleep on it, I draw stuff on it. A desk is like a trusty steed when you do battle in school!!” I looked at the boy as he had superglue on his fingers that stuck to his desk. Me and Yuuji both started hysterically laughing with no end in sight. I was clutching my sides while Yuuji was still cackling with laughter.

“God you two are literally horrible together. Tell me that you have a song that will get us the Class A stuff!!” Yoshii begged me and I shrugged.

“I have a song but I don’t know if it will get me anywhere in Class A.” Yoshii made the gesture to see it and I rolled my eyes. I knew that Yuuji would see it now because he would try to take a look at it from Yoshii’s desk. I put it down gently as he looked at it.

“It’s a little bit too sappy don’t you think?” He asked Mizuki and she looked at it before starting to cry.

“Sappy?! It’s beautiful!!” I was being hugged in the next instant as I tried to fight it but eventually just gave up hugging her back.   
“My precious treasure? What’s that supposed to mean?” One of the other students asked me looking at the lyrics on my paper as I took it back.

“It means that the person that I’ve wrote this for is my most treasured person.” I told him while trying to get back my notebook from his hands.

“Go ahead and kiss those tables goodbye!! With Class A and Shouko declaring war upon all of us, we’ll trade them in today.” Yuuji assured his best friend and I smiled at him for caring so much.

“I’ve got this all worked out, we beat those guys and their gear is ours!! I’ve had to change my times table a little bit but it’s no big deal. Everything is rolling as I thought. Right Hana?” I nodded my head at my best friend and smiled at him.

“Absolutely!! I’ve got a good feeling about this music competition. True it is in front of the entire student body and if I crack I’ll be gone but I think I can live with that.” I brushed the hair out of my eyes as Minami bumped my hip lightly with hers and smiled brightly at me.

“You’re going to beat the creepy girl, I just have a good feeling. You need to have a bit more faith in yourself.” Yuuji smiled at me resting his chin on the top of my head with a laugh.

“You should have seen her before I met her last year. True, she’s the smartest girl that I know but she had almost zero confidence. I think that’s what Shouko’s expecting to see is someone who’s going to just run and avoid confrontation.” Yuuji told the rest of the group and I smiled up at him as he continued to rest his chin on me head.

“All right, let’s go check out Class A.” I followed my best friend out the door with me in tow as I smiled to myself. Even if I lost today, I would be happy by just knowing Yuuji and being best friends with him. He changed my life and who I am today. I wouldn’t have been anything without my best friend. I was slightly nervous but that’s only because this song encapsulated all my feelings that I ever had for Yuuji. It laid everything out on the table and that scared me. What if he wouldn’t accept me if I did win? I would be nothing.   
“Hana, are you alright?” Minami asked me and I nodded my head faintly.

“Yeah, I’m fine Minami. Just lost in my own head. That tends to happen sometimes when I’m anxious about something.” I told her and she smiled at me bumping my hip with hers again.

“You worry too much!! You wrote a beautiful song that’s sure to win. You just need to be yourself. Try to be the girl that I know he wants for a fact.” She told me and I brushed the hair out of my eyes lightly. We arrived at Class A in all its glory. I didn’t really miss this place all that much, just that grand piano as I heard probably Shouko playing the piano. It was really good, but I needed to believe at least for a time that I was better than her and not be a coward.

“So this is Class A…” Minami added and I smiled at her.

“It seems more like a four star hotel.” Hideyoshi added and I smiled at him while chuckling under my breath.

“Pretty much, they have everything that they need to lay here in comfort. It’s not the easiest place to get into though.” I told them with a shy smile as Yuuji winked at me.

“You got here though, only to get kicked out by the stupidest reasoning known to mankind.” I saw Yuuko come up to us and glare at me. I stopped walking only to have Yuuji look at me but I waved him on to keep walking.

“Being well and healthy is a huge part of the test. What’s stupid is that she was too weak to come to school no matter what!!” I groaned at the sheer sound of her voice as I glared right back at her.

“Well I’m sorry, but if I had came all of you would pneumonia right now. You can thank me later for not coming.” I informed her as I smirked at her when she looked at me dumbfounded.

“What happened to the mousey girl who knew her place?!” I stood my ground with this bitch and just went right up to her.

“She found a best friend who was willing to help her gain the confidence that every person should have.”

“Yeah a best friend who she’s about to lose!! She just doesn’t know it yet.”

“We’ll see about that Yuuko. We’ll just have to see about that. See you after lunch.” I continued to catch up with my friends and see where they wandered off to. I caught up with everyone by the grand piano.

“Pretty soon that’s not going to be here anymore. That’s going to be with us.” I heard Yuuji say and I caught up to him.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself Yuuji. We haven’t won the war yet or the music competition.” I murmured as we kept on walking around the room.

“Look at that Yoshii!! It’s like a free coffee shop they can eat whatever they want.” Minami cheered and I smiled at her.

“That was my favorite part of being here, aside from being able to play piano whenever I wasn’t studying.” I smiled at my new friends as I laughed when Yoshii leaned up against the wall with his table hand.

“Yeah, don’t them think you’re blown away by their awesomeness ‘cause then they’ve got you. Just try to act casual like me.” Yoshii reminded her and I was cackling at Hideyoshi’s response.

“You’re the absolute picture of nonchalance, Sir Table Hand.” Okay that was really good, I could really like him, he was really funny and seemed to be really sweet.

“My, my I thought that it was just the mouse here. Turns out the mouse came with an army.” I heard Yuuko say as we stopped to rest for a little while.

“Hey sis.” Yuuko completely ignored her brother and I felt really bad for this poor guy, he worked his hardest yet Yuuko was such a bitch that she couldn’t see that.

“I understand if you all want to be cowards and throw in the towel.” Yuuko told my best friend completely ignoring me that I was even in the room.

“Nah. We thought that we’d check out all our new stuff before we steal it from you.” Yuuji assured and I laughed quietly at him, I loved his laid back attitude towards life, it was one of my favorite things about him.

“You seem to put a lot of faith in your little girlfriend. I wouldn’t though, my money’s on she’s going to bolt with her tail between her legs once she hears what Shouko has created. She’s going up first by the way.” I glared at my rival and she just did the evil laughter.

“I thought you might want to have a rep duel, mix things up a little bit.” Yuuji said thankfully taking the attention off of me.

“And you’re an idiot too!! Wow!! In what world could any of you beat our top student.” I raised my hand slightly.

“You’re forgetting Yuuko, that I had to beat her in order to become Class Rep last year. So technically somebody can beat her and it was me.” Everyone in the room looked at me and laughed.

“You so cheated on that exam there’s no way that somebody is that smart.” Yuuko defended her best friend and it was time for Yuuji to defend me.

“If she said that she beat Shouko than she beat her by her own intelligence. It’s called Asperger’s she remembers everything that she’s ever read.” Yuuji bragged and I wanted to make everyone in the room stop staring at me.

“Did she read the book on how to steal a man? Because that’s what she did.” Yuuko told my friends and they all looked at me and Yuuji.

“What the hell are you talking about? If I wanted Shouko than I would have already pursued her, but that’s just the thing I don’t.” Yuuji replied as Shouko came out quite literally from the corner.

“We can do this right now if you’d like. Class female rep against Class female rep.” I frowned up at Shouko.

“Look I already agreed to your games, I have my song ready to go.”

“You’re not going to run?” She asked me and I shook my head.

“Nope, not going to run. I’m not that type of person anymore.” I reminded her and she continued to glare at me.

“The duel is after lunch. Be ready.” I heard the lunch bell ring and Yuuji stood up.

“On one condition, I get to make the rules for the duel. It will be five against five and Hana doesn’t get to participate unless it’s against you then I can’t stop you.” I looked at my best friend in surprise and Shouko nodded her head.

“We are agreed.” We all left the room and that was when I turned to my best friend.

“What the hell were you thinking?! I can’t help you now against them!! You’ll lose for sure!! Why do you even have me around if you don’t use me to your advantage?” I asked my best friend and he just gave me a hug trying to calm me down.

“I want to see how we do without the smartest girl in school. I expect us to lose this time. We’ll still get the stuff if you beat Shouko during the music competition.” I looked up into my best friends eyes horrified that he was making the completely wrong choice.

“But what if I lose-” With that he pressed a finger to my lips and allowed me to return the hug.

“You won’t lose and you know why? Because I believe in you. You just have to believe in yourself Hanako. You’re one the most talented people that I know and you have this passion for music that Shouko most definitely does not have. I know that I’m putting a lot of pressure onto you but I want you to be strong enough on your own that you don’t need my help.” Yuuji explained and I nodded my head against his chest where I was. He pulled back from the hug and lead me up to the roof where everyone else was eating lunch.

“What were you thinking? Why did you agree with that creepy psycho?!” Yoshii asked us as we sat down next to each other.

“Relax. They haven’t got a chance against us. And now we get to boss them around when we finish.” Yuuji said with a smirk and a laugh as I smiled at my best

though meekly.

“Did you really beat her at being Class Representative last year?” Hideyoshi asked me and I nodded my head.

“She made it so that it was a Elementary History exam of all the things. It wouldn’t surprise me if that’s what she’s going to have me do again. I totally crushed her the last time she had that with me. This should be a piece of cake.” I smiled at my best friends and they all cocked their heads at me.

“Everyone says how pretty and smart she is, but they never talk about you. Why is that if you beat her?” I looked down at my shoes slightly humiliated.

“I hate getting attention thrown at me. I just blended into the background and let Shouko take all the credit. Even though I beat her I didn’t want to be Class Rep. I got to go against Yuuji by almost complete accident. Shouko wanted to see if I could beat the rep from Class B. And I did.” I informed them with a shrug as Yuuji chuckled at the memory.

“Totally beat my ass into the ground might I just add. I wasn’t expecting to see a score of nearly five thousand points.” Everyone around me gasped at the statement.

“Five thousand?!” They all shrieked and I just nodded my head shyly pushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

“Yes, I have a score of five thousand and ninety points. Before I had friends I just studied everything that I could to try to make the loneliness seem less evident and just fill that void. It never really worked but my score did go up with every test that I took for fun.” I explained to my other friends and Minami turned to me.

“I was raised in Germany, the only reason that I’m  in Class F is that I can’t read and understand Kanji.” I smiled at my new friend and I looked up towards her.

“I can help you with that if that’s what you want. I’m really good at reading Kanji, sign language and English.” I told them and they all looked at me with stunned eyes.

“When did you learn sign language?” Yuuji asked me and I smiled at him.

“I got bored in my final years of middle school.” I said to my best friends and they all laughed at me.

“She gets bored and decides what the hell let’s learn a language where as I myself usually just fall asleep.” I snickered at Yoshii’s comment and smiled to myself as the bell rang.

 _“Will the entire student body please come down to the gym, will the entire student body please come down to the gym.”_ I heard Iron Man say and I swallowed down the vile of panic that was starting to build up inside of my body.

“You’re going to be great!! We’ll all be rooting for you!!” Yuuji cheered for me and I smiled at my best friend before going down to the gym. I went down there to sit by myself in the other chair that was next to Shouko. I tuned up my guitar as I saw the other Classes start to file through the halls of the gym. I took a deep breath as I saw the principal not Iron Man, we actually had a female principal call things to order.

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen. We have a very unique challenge today, and when I was approached with the idea I thought that it was creative and different. It was a musical competition between former Class A representative and the representative that they have now. Each student has written a song with a specific student in mind. We’re going to have the previous Class A representative go first.” I took a deep breath before walking up there and plugging my acoustic guitar up to the amp.

“As the principal I’m the previous Class A representative. My name is Hanako Shimora and I’m now the vice representative of Class F since I got sick on finals day. I used to be this girl who just blended into the background, who stuck to the shadows and just went through life wishing for something interesting and compelling to happen to me. One day, I was put into a battle with the Class B representative Yuuji Sakamoto my best friend. He introduced me to this world of constant laughter and he eventually showed me the confidence. See, I have Asperger’s that’s limited my people interaction down to a minimum. Until I met Yuuji I had absolutely zero friends. Since that day I have all sorts of friends from all kinds of different backgrounds. My best friends helped me grow stronger and they taught me about what it really means to get along with people. I will always love my friendship with Yuuji but I’m willing to ruin that friendship if it means that he could possibly feel the same way that I do. I call my song my most precious treasure.” I introduced my song and the gentle cords began to come over the entire gym.

 _“Kao wo awashitara kenkashite bakari sore mo ii omdoie datta. Kimi ga oshitakuretanda mou kowakunai donna fujiyuu demo shiawase wa tsukameru dakara. Hitori demo yuku yo tatoe tsuarukute mo kowakunai nigitte ite kureta kono te wo hasanakya dame da. Hitori demo yuku yo tatoe tsurakutemo  minna de mita yume wa kanarazu motteku yo. Minna to ga ii na minna to ga yokatta demo mezameta asa dare mo inainda ne. Mou furikaettemo dare no kage mo nai mizu tamari dake ga hikatta. Ikiteku koto sore wa tachimukatte iku koto sore ga wakatta nara ato wa fumidasu yuuki dake.  Doko made mo yuku yo koko de shitta koto shiawase to iu yume wo kanaete miseru yo. Minna to hanaretemo donna ni tooku nattemo atarashii asa ni kono boku wa ikiru yo. Hitori demo yuku yo shinitaku nattemo koe ga kikoeru yo shinde wa ikenai to. Tatoe tsurakutemo yami ni tozasaretemo kokoro no oku ni wa akari ga tomotteru yo. Megutte nagarete toki wa utsuroida mou nani ga atta ka omoidasenai kedo. Me wo tojite mireba minna no waraigoe naze ka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono.”_ I looked up towards Class F and I saw Yuuji with wide eyes and I smiled at my best friend. I went to go and sit back down next to Shouko and moved my hair gently out of my eyes.

“My name is Shouko Kirishima and I’m the representative from Class A. I met Yuuji Sakamoto in childhood and he became one of my first friends during that time in my life. My song is called True Love.” I heard Shouko’s song and while it was good, it was really good it didn’t get nearly as much applause as I did surprisingly.

“It seems that we have a clear winner here. The winner is Class F Class Representative. What was your trade my dear?” I stood up to the amount of applause that I was getting especially by my best friends in Class F.

“We had our deal that we would trade places with Class A. They get to be Class F and we get to be Class A for the rest of the year.” I told the principal and she smiled back at me.

“You did beautifully, I’m very proud of how much you’ve grown Shimora.” I blushed slightly at the praise before I saw Yuuji rushing down the stairs to me. The principal saw him too and smiled at me as everyone else left the gymnasium.

“Was all that really true?” My best friend asked me and I only nodded my head faintly.

“Of course it’s all true!! I wouldn’t lie to you Yuuji, that would be cruel. I love you more than anything. It’s why I did this. I got sick and tired of just being in the background. You helped me, more than you will ever know. I used to be fearful of being seen in case the person who saw me didn’t like what they saw. I can’t keep doing this though, I can’t keep secrets from you anymore especially when it’s something that’s this big.” I explained to my best friend as he looked at me with all the love that he had in his eyes.

“I love you too more than you know Hanako Shimora. I should have told you sooner but I was scared. You’re so amazing that you could have anyone in the entire world. You deserve that much which is why I wanted to help you. I thought that maybe if I helped you that you might just see what a special person you are. I love you so much Hana, just about everything about you. I love your shy smile when your anxious but you don’t want people to see that side of you, your bright laughter when I crack a joke or when Akihisa does something stupid that you just can’t stop laughing, your sensory overloads even though you hate them I love them because you offer for me to comfort you. You only let certain people into your life, I’m so honored that I you picked me out of all the bunch. Because now I get to be with you. I get to take you out on dates, make you laugh and smile on a daily basis.” Yuuji proclaimed and I started to cry because this was everything that i had dreamed of. I saw my other friends cheer for me as they were still in the room.

“You did so great!! Class A here we come!!” Akihisa cheered and I laughed slightly.

“Yes that was the only reason why I just went in front of the entire school and proclaimed my love and adoration for my best friend so that you could get to sit in the Class A classroom.” I joked and Yuuji chuckled at me.  I looked up at Mizuki and Minami who were crying.

“That was so amazing!! So romantic.” I laughed at my two girlfriends and just about died laughing at this craziness.

“Why don’t you all go to the A Class and make yourselves comfortable.” I requested to my classmates who all cheered for me and left in a mob.

“You’re welcome you filthy animals!!” I called out to them as they all rushed for the doors. I started to laugh at my silly new classmates. I saw that Yuuji was still waiting for me as he took my hand gently to draw small circles into my hand.

“I now get to do this whenever I want, makes me wish that we did this sooner.” I smiled at my best friend.

“Boyfriend now sweetheart.” I blushed at the fact that I had said that all outloud.

“Sorry about that, I hate it when that happens.” I complained to my best friend and he just laughed at me.

“In my opinion it’s just another adorable quirk that you have.” He bumped my hip with his and I laughed at him.

“Maki is never going to let me live this down. She’s going to hang this over my head for the rest of my life. Ah well, I can live with that.” I said with a bright smile at my new boyfriend as he kissed my nose and I blushed.

“Does that happen a lot?” He asked me and I laughed at him.

“I thought it was obvious that it did happen a lot. I blush all the time when I’m around you it’s humiliating.” He smirked over at me before he did the one thing that I had always wanted him to do since I met him last year, he kissed me. It was so gentle yet at the same time passionate as I melted and kissed him back. It was like I could stay forever in this moment. Like this my own little version of heaven that I now needed for the rest of my life. When he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine he smirked over at me and I downright melted even more. I had never done this before so I didn’t know if it would be like this forever.

“You’re so perfect, come on though. If we take any longer I think they’ll send Iron Man after us.” I giggled quietly and followed him to Class A where all of my slackers were of course laying around. I couldn’t help it though, I laughed. I knew that with Yuuji I could conquer anything even Yuuko and Shouko. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!! I know that this is not a very popular fandom but it's one of my favorite anime's that I have ever watched. It had me rolling and it deserves more fans. My favorite character is the Class F representative Yuuji Sakamato but I didn't really like him and Shouko together. Mostly I thought that she was abusive towards him and I couldn't really see them having a future together.


End file.
